ESPERAME
by tototoches
Summary: HAN PASADO DOS AÑOS .. HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE HABLAR CORIX X CHARIOT


ESPERAME

los días de las brujas volvieron a la normalidad, claro ahora la magia

era algo hermoso a la vista de todos y todos los días reciben en la escuela

visitas de niñas de diferentes partes del mundo realizando visitas guiadas

en espera de entrar a estudiar el siguiente año , inclusive con ayuda de constanse

y los planos que había dejado Croix con respecto a la creación de robots que absorben energía del medio

se había iniciado una gran obra civil creando nuevos dormitorios y adaptando las instalaciones abandonadas

creando nuevas áreas académicas y caminos que conectaran con el bosque y los diferentes edificios dispersos en

ese vasto territorio .

Ursula sensei había abandonado ese pseudonimo y había vuelto a hacer Chariot du nord a consecuencia de esto

Ya no solo colegialas asisten para ser futuras aprendices de brujas, sino brujas de todas partes del mundo

aplicaban para ser discípulas de la gran maga Chariot de allí que en la escuela Luna Nova se Creará por

primera vez en la historia de las escuelas de magia Centros de Excelencia en

Magia contemporánea, Tecnomagia , Botánica magia, Pociones y Antídotos y por supuesto Difusión mágica

claro está habían pasado dos años y las profesoras más jóvenes habían sido reclutadas, cada una experta

en su área.

paralelo a los eventos dentro de luna nova ya habían pasado dos años desde el incidente de la ojiva nuclear

que detuvieron las brujas y del boom de personas con poderes mágicos que buscaban la mejor guia para poder ejercer la magia

después de ser sometida a juicio durante varios meses y procesos se determinó que croix si bien había actuado con la

clara intención de traer nuevamente a la vida la fe en la magia había actuado de forma culposa en la creación de un arma de destrucción

masiva que estuvo a punto de generar un altercado internacional que seguramente hubiese costado muchas vidas.

después de alegatos y ceder cientos de patentes a los gobiernos más poderosos del mundo croix consiguió no solo su libertad

sino el cese de todo proceso en su contra determinando finalmente que el mismo "espíritu" que había poseído el artefacto

la "habia poseido" a ella y que por ende no era ni culpa ni dolo su actuar y era inocente y de hecho víctima que debía ser sometida a seguimiento

terapéutico e indemnización por parte del estado ( claro andrew sabía la verdad de los hechos .. pero ahora que era ministro sabía más que nunca

que cualquier movimiento podría tener repercusiones severas por ende decidió ayudar a que fuera difundida la inocencia de croix y toda la situación

se resolviera ... )

andrew : Croix Meridies yo en nombre de la república como representante del ministerio de justicia de ofrezco disculpas por incriminarte inicialmente

ahora sabemos que los eventos no solo fueron traumáticos para nuestros habitantes sino también para ti, quien claramente en los videos registrados se ve como

tras eres atacada por el monstruo y posteriormente ayudas a las brujas que lograron derrotarlo , por ende determinamos de forma unánime tu inocencia,

te exoneramos de todo proceso en tu contra y te otorgamos una pensión vitalicia . la escuela luna nova ha sido notificada de la culminación del proceso en tu contra

y ellos envían la invitación directa a que te reincorpores en tus labores docentes. además también se ha notificado a las otras ocho brujas que participaron en este proceso

de su respectivo reconocimiento y pensión para honrar a las heroínas sin las cuales en este momento estaríamos en guerra.

croix: Agradezco el honor del cual no soy digna ministro . Actualmente requiero resolver temas pendientes de aspecto personal y posteriormente regresar a luna nova. esta misma noche

notificare mi regreso . Agradezco a todos los que creyeron en mi inocencia . No decepciona la confianza puesta en mi .

Andrew : ( colocando una medalla en la camisa de croix) Muchas gracias por el servicio prestado y sentimos el proceso extenuante.

\- todo el evento había sido televisado en un canal nacional - unos ojos rojos llameantes de emoción no miraban ninguna pantalla de vidrio , miraban directamente a la mujer de cabello plateado

y ojos verde esmeralda ( quien no advertía su presencia ) ya que una vez más había disfrazado su esencia y escondido sus emociones , en apariencia era un hombre de mediana edad de cabello oscuro

ojos rojos y facciones hermosas , las mujeres en rededor volteaba a mirarlo y sentían envidia de croix ya que era evidente que la pasión en sus ojos tenía solo una dueña ( así esta no se diera cuenta )

aplausos , vítores , una tarjeta para retirar el dinero que será depositado periódicamente , ropa nueva y una medalla . todo se entregó en manos de croix y se abrieron las puertas

dio por fin su primer paso con el nombre limpio ya sin el consejo mágico ni el gobierno haciendo preguntas periódicamente interrumpiendo su investigación sobre el polen que había privado a la mujer que amaba de poder volar

era tal la vergüenza que sentía que no pudo volver a comunicarse con ella el solo pensar en verla a los ojos sin tener una cura hacía que quisiera llorar y sus piernas temblaran

le había quitado las alas a su ángel fulgurante, a la carroza flamante que llevaba tras de sí la mañana al surcar el cielo , recordaba de forma vivida como sin capacidad de volar y sin magia alguna ya que se habia

extinto por minutos la magia del mundo había logrado derribar el monstruo y había inclusive sacrificado su vida por salvarla ( a croix) después de todo lo que le había hecho aún así la pelirroja la había salvado

no solo de morir sino de su locura ... a veces soñaba que era amada por ella y despertaba para llorar su desgracia ya que era imposible que existiera amor... no lo merecía y mucho menos sin un remedio sin algo que ofrecerle

para volver a hablar siquiera.

croix volvió a su laboratorio , siguió su investigación , ya eran 200 muestras procesadas , 200 distintos experimentos reacciones análisis y fracasos

unas veces con su sangre otra con sangre que obtiene de donaciones de varias brujas para evaluar el efecto anulador de magia de las esporas del árbol y poder así contrarrestar .

algunas veces los efectos alteraban de forma aleatoria propiedades en el adn, la sangre , el cultivo y luego regresaban a parámetros normales, otras eran alteradas permanentemente

volvía a la conclusión una y otra vez ... no hay una secuencia, no es predecible su efecto .. solo el tiempo traerá la cura .. y cada vez que pensaba en tiempo sufría .. ya eran 2 años sin verla

aun no hallaba la cura le aterraba que el recuerdo que chariot tenía de ella no fuese bueno y con los años llegará el odio o aún peor ... el olvido

\- tiro todos los tubos y petris al suelo - y se sentó a llorar sobre los papeles llenos de marcas rojas .. se sintió impotente nunca haría que chariot volará de nuevo .

de pronto siente un peso en su espalda , un peso cálido , alguien se a recostado mientras la abraza.

\- ese olor, esa presencia , la temperatura de su piel , la forma de sus manos .. es chariot -

se voltea rápidamente para ver a la cara a quien la abraza y se encuentra una mirada penetrante y profunda de un color rubí fulgurante

se queda sin habla ..

la mujer que la mira se acerca lentamente y deposita un beso suave en sus labios - croix está paralizada ni siquiera cierra los ojos y ve como

quien la está besando no solo cierra los ojos sino que posa sus manos sobre las mejillas suavemente sosteniendo su rostro ... abre los ojos mientras se aleja suavemente ..

no quita la mirada fija sobre la mirada sorprendida de croix y como si pidiera permiso acerca el rostro de croix al suyo y profundiza el beso .. es irresistible

croix cierra los ojos abre suavemente la boca saboreando el beso y extendiendo sus brazos para apretar con fuerza esa mujer a su cuerpo sintiendo su saliva, su corazón palpitar fuertemente

el calor de su cuerpo en sus manos... la pelirroja detiene el beso y se acerca a su oído : " vuelve "

depronto uno de los robots que limpian el laboratorio está intentando levantar un pedazo de vidrio cercano a las botas de croix y al golpearla repetidamente de forma suave

la ha despertado ...

croix se reincorpora , seca las lágrimas y recoge los papeles ..

croix: Ha sido un sueño - lágrimas corren de sus ojos y se dirige al baño para bañarse ya que sentía que tal vez eso la hiciera entrar en razón y descansar un poco-

abre la llave del agua invoca espíritus que van calentando y aromatizando el agua , llenándola de espuma y por error mientras se desviste mira hacia el espejo .

nota sus ojeras , su cabello ha crecido como cuando estaba en el colegio y su boca tiene labial corrido ...

croix: Labial .. rojo.. - pasa sus manos sobre la marca de un beso - jajajajajajajajajajja CHARIOT! - buscándola con la mirada por la habitación -

ha sido una broma de su amada Chariot un castigo por demorar tanto en ir a verla. croix lo ha comprendido de inmediato . en su mirada hay amor es un sentimiento correspondido

aún sin cura aun sin verla ni hablarle , pese a los años pese a la distancia pese a su propia locura Chariot la ha perdonado y la ama .. la está esperando .

Croix salta a la ducha y asea su cuerpo de forma apresurada , no puede hacerla esperar más , vino en persona a decirle que vuelva. debe volar ...

croix: Volar ... - lo dice con pena mientras mira al suelo y siente la culpa de haber amputado el cielo a la mujer que ama y aun no tener respuesta ni solución a su actuar- Ella lo sabe

( mira al espejo mientras lo dice mirándose a sí misma a los ojos y tomando valor ) ella me ha dicho que vuelva pese a mi fracaso .. pese a todo ... ella me ama .. me espera , voy a volver

y si todo es un desvarío insistiré . Chariot .. Hace mucho lo se , al principio senti celos .. quería protegerte quería protegerlos a todos queria ser especial ... quería ser la heroína

de esta historia .. sentí que eras una niña y no podrías cono toda esa responsabilidad que no tenías la disciplina ni el poder que te harías daño .. y eso me cegó y te hice daño pero siempre

desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron .. siempre... siempre .. te he amado ..

Chariot ( abrazando a una croix completamente desnuda ) : Yo también

Croix: no te escaparas en mis sueños de nuevo ?

Chariot : hiciste trampa ..Croix ... ( besó su hombro ) quería que me vieras halla en la escuela .. y mostrarte tantas cosas que han cambiado y están mejorando ( apretando sobre su cuerpo )

pero no pude esperar más y vine a verte ... llegue a tiempo para ver como eras absuelta y te veías hermosa , orgullosa e imponente y sentí tantos deseos de abrazarte de hablar contigo que te segui

y cuando te vi dormida llorando .. indefensa ... no pude abstenerme me acerque a ti y tus labios no me rechazaron ... eres injusta he esperado 10 años para que dijeras algo me dieras una señal

y sin palabras me besas haciéndome sentir que gaste miles de años dando vueltas cuando el camino era sencillo .. cuando solo tenía que dar un paso.. entonces hice un poco de hipnosis para que pensaras que fue un sueño

quería ver tu reacción ( esta vez besando el cuello de croix notando como se estremece con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras escucha en silencio sus palabras ) .. pero un ligero error , esa marca de labial en tu boca

delató que no había sido un sueño y sentí terror que me rechazaras y no regresaras a mis brazos.. y al oír tus hermosas palabras ( besando su mejilla y haciéndola dar la vuelta para quedar frente a frente ) no pude resistirlo croix

... Te Amo . desde el primer dia , desde que vi tus hermosos ojos , al principio sentí celos de tu gran talento e inteligencia, de la belleza ilimitada de tu magia y luego entendí que era admiración y luego acepte que nunca había existido

nada más en mi pecho que amor y lo entendí cuando fue insoportable sentir que te perdía, cuando vi el monstruo a punto de herirte mi cuerpo reacciono y prefiero morir antes que verte herida me avente sin pensar y cuando te vi lejos de sus fauces

acepte felizmente mi destino, ser devorada y morir era lo mejor si otro destino significaba que fueras lastimada

\- en ese momento croix abraza con fuerza a chariot y la presiona sobre su cuerpo desnudo y sin mediar palabra la levanta y la besa .. chariot más allá de la sorpresa de sentirse elevada sobre el suelo corresponde al beso y lo profundiza

ya no resisten son tantos años de espera tantos años de no entregarse a nadie poniendo siempre excusas nunca antes han besado a nadie y aún así sienten que lo han hecho siempre , nunca han tocado a nadie y por alguna razón las manos conocen el camino

el sudor y las lágrimas son saladas y aliñan los pétalos que van comiendo , pétalos de sus cuerpos , de su amor y la habitación se llena de flores , y de luz y de voces , caricias y palabras llenas de amor y placer se mezclan .

y no entiende cómo han esperado tanto y como se siente tan natural . cómo es que son una .. no saben si nacieron para no separarse o si nunca se han separado .

con marcas en la piel y un caos en la habitación están durmiendo

croix : ..Amor...

Chariot : - despierta y la mira a los ojos a su amante y su piel queda del color de su cabello -

croix: ... siempre pensé que el amor era una palabra ... o una coneccion irracional entre dos seres..

Chariot: ¿y ahora , qué crees que es el amor croix ? - depositando un beso en sus labios con los ojos cerrados y volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amada -

Croxi: ...- abrazándola mientras profundiza un beso suave y duradero - El Amor eres tu ...

\- FIN -


End file.
